War
by Sorra Boo
Summary: How far would you go to save the people you love? For Hinata, she would let herself become a prisoner of war, just for the ones she holds dear. She'll do anything for them, even if that means giving herself to the man who murdered so many. Madara x Hinata. Little bit of lime, but NO LEMON! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the plot!
1. chapter 1

Hinata stood next to Naruto, her pale lilac eyes wide, and her mouth agape. Naruto looked at her, his eyes equally wide.

"Hi-Hinata-chan... You-You're not thinking about it, right?!" Hinata's eyes met his worried blue ones.

Hinata hoped this was all a dream, she was knocked unconscious in the real battle... Yeah! That must be it!

"Hinata, if you come with me know I will give you whatever you desire..." His deep voice was unmistakable, Madara Uchiha.

Hinata hoped, _prayed_ , that there was a different Hinata amongst her fellow shinobi. That it wasn't her. He wasn't singling her out, it was another Hinata from a different village.

 _'Why does he want me?! I'm nothing special... So why?'_

Her comrades for Konoha stared at her, in shock and confusion. Hiashi stared at her in disbelief, why would the powerful and fear-inducing Madara want with his weak, pathetic excuse for a ninja, daughter?

Hinata's eyes flickered to Naruto's once more, her eyes met his and suddenly she felt a breeze, her waist length hair blowing slightly.

Hinata turned to face forward, but all she saw were broad shoulders and a sharp jawline, she tilted her head upwards and was met with Madara's onyx black eyes.

Madara leaned down, his mouth right next to Hinata's ear. "Hinata, come with me. I'll grant your every wish," His deep voice rumbled in her ear, his hot breath fanned her skin, setting her face aflame. "If you come with me now, I promise none of your precious ones will die anymore..."

Hinata was in the verge of fainting. Why, why WHY? Why her? Sakura and Ino were much better looking, if not them, then why not someone more appealing?

Madara wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist, pulling her towards him. The meek woman was pressed against Madara's red armor, she put her hands on his chest in attempt to push him away, but in turn Madara only held her tighter. His right hand brushed her bangs off of her cheeks and forehead.

"Hinata-chan! I'll help you!" Hinata's eyes gravitated towards Naruto, and the other Konoha ninja running towards the pair.

Madara growled and grabbed Hinata's chin roughly, yet soft at the same time. "You will only pay attention to me, and no one else!" Madara then placed a chaste kiss on her lips, relishing in her sweetness.

Madara then turned Hinata around, her back pressed against his chest. Keeping his left arm wrapped around her and his finger stroking Hinata's cheek. Madara glared at the ninja rushing towards them. "As I recall, the choice was not yours, Kyuubi."

"Shut up you psychotic bastard! You're never taking Hinata-chan! She belongs with me!" Madara scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear Kyuubi, what of your love for pinky? You already have her, or Sasuke... I always assumed you were gay." Naruto's cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"I said shut up! Hinata tell him!" Madara chuckled, sending vibrations down Hinata's spine. Hinata shivered at the feeling, which made Madara smirk.

"Yes, Hinata, tell me." Madara moved his head down to Hinata's neck and nuzzled where her neck met her shoulder, "Tell me, the choice is yours, my dear. You can stay with me, and I will spare everyone you hold dear, or I will take you by force and slaughter everyone here."

Hinata closed her eyes and thought about it, Madara wasn't a man to bluff. She wanted, no needed to keep them safe.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, her eyes full of pain and sadness. "Naruto-kun, go-gomennasai! If it means protecting my friends, I must!"

Madara's arm tightened around her, his smirk widening, he licked the shell of her ear and whispered, "Good choice..."

Naruto looked crushed, he hated seeing Hinata in Madara's clutches, she was so selfless. Always caring about others more that herself, Hinata didn't deserve this... "Hinata, don't do this... We'll beat him together, then we'll go back to Konoha, please." Naruto's began voice cracking as he spoke.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun... I don't want to see anymore death of my comrades. I care too deeply, even if it means sacrificing myself." Madara chuckled and wrapped his other arm around his prize, he placed his chin on the top of Hinata's head.

"Now now, Hinata, don't get too sentimental. Now to hold up my end of the deal, we must take our leave, Hinata-tenshi." Hinata's eyes looked downcast, she nodded solemnly. "Obito, take over from here, I'll be taking my tenshi somewhere safe. Just don't kill the insects, let them be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Obito nodded and continued his assault on the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Madara glared at the shinobi one last time before disappearing, Hinata in his hold. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes, "Hinata!" His voice cracked, his fellow ninja could hear the sadness in his voice.

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in a large bedroom, Madara's arms weren't around her anymore, and she couldn't sense his presence. The bed had a red comforter over it and four pillows at the top. She knew where this was going, but she made her choice.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her midsection and fumbled with the zipper of her Jounin vest. Madara pulled the zipper down slowly, finally he pushed it off her shoulders.

The shirt she wore underneath was form fitting and left little for the imagination. "Time to complete your end of the deal, Hinata-tenshi. Give yourself to me."

Hinata winced, "Before I do, may I ask a question?" Madara turned her around so she was facing him and nodded, he then began nibbling on her neck. "Why me?" It was nothing more than a whisper, but Madara heard her.

"I'm not sure myself, when I began watching Konoha I found you particularly interesting. You were never selfish, I thought you had an ulterior motive, but you're just a kind soul, I suppose." Madara pressed Hinata to his body, his erection pressing against her abdomen.

"Maybe I just want to corrupt that."

Madara began licking and sucking on her neck, leaving love marks every now and then. He walked with Hinata towards the bed and gently pushed her on it, her indigo hair fell around her shoulders like a dark halo.

Hinata felt disgusted, she hated her treacherous body for secretly loving his treatment. She kept reminding herself it was for her friends, that she could do it.

Madara hovered over Hinata's body, he leaned down to her ear and whispered "Give yourself to me, I'll make you scream my name."

That night Hinata had given Madara a piece of her. The last of her innocence.

Madara had taken her innocence, he was oddly proud of himself, he had corrupted his little Hinata. He had her and he would never let her go.

A/N: I think I'm just gonna leave this as a oneshot. I can't really see this as a full blown fanfic, but it was fun to write!

Ja ne!


	2. Epilogue

_Epilogue: One year later_

Hinata stood in the middle of the bedroom she lost so much in, her virginity, her pride, her dignity, her hopes, the list went on and on. Madara rarely let her out of the room, in fear she would run away, even though he knew she couldn't, if she left he would kill her friends and family.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed deeply, Madara was in the room with her. The psychotic Uchiha pulled Hinata close, her back to his chest. His hips ground against hers suggestively, he groaned in pleasure while Hinata bit back a throaty moan. "Don't fight it, my tenshi. I know you love it, just the other night you were yelling my name as if it were the only word you knew." A blush danced across Hinata's cheeks as her moans poured out.

Madara smirked, her moans were all he needed to be aroused. His pants felt tighter, and his erection was growing by the second.

Hinata hated how he could set her body aflame, especially when he did that...

"Aaah... Ma-Madara..."

"Yes my dear? What do you wish for, my darling?" Hinata hated how he could wrap her around his finger so swiftly, how he could break her barriers in mere seconds.

Madara loved how she looked when she came undone, and he was the only being aloud to witness it. Her throaty moans turned him on beyond belief, she was the only woman who could do this to him.

"See what you do to me Hinata-tenshi? You're the only one who can push me this far within seconds," His voice was husky and strained, Madara pushed Hinata onto the King sized bed, he straddled her waist and ground his pelvis against hers. They moaned together, Madara continued his pleasure fueled ministrations as Hinata worried about the others.

 _'Did they make it out alive? Are they looking for me? Are they ok?'_

Obito looked out over the place that was once a battlefield, now it was covered in roots holding the shinobi of the five great nations under the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

 _Naruto's Infinite Dream:_

Naruto held Hinata's hand as she rested on the hospital bed, the doctor came in holding a bundle in his arms. The doctor smiled brightly before handing the bundle to the married couple, the doctor turned to Naruto and asked, "May I ask if you've thought of a name?" Naruto nodded and gripped Hinata's hand tighter.

"His name is Boruto Uzumaki."

 **End**

 **I know I said it might just be a one shot, but this ending just came to me and I loved it. So just had to add the epilogue, rate it for me, good or bad?**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
